Talk:Vis à Vis (episode)
Shapeshifter Steth was not a shapeshifter. He could transfer his mind from one body to the next, and the victims mind to his previous body. Does anyone no the correct english term for this kind of being ? -- Q 10:58, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The first term that came to mind was "body snatcher", but I'm not entirely sure it's the most appropriate term to use. Sorry I couldn't be more definite. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 01:04, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) Incorrect title Unless the acute accent was actually used on screen, the correct accentuation is "Vis à Vis", with a grave accent. *I'm watching this episode right now, it does indeed have a grave accent. The Anaconda 23:58, 20 February 2006 (UTC) The alien was not interested in taking over voyager. Recent edit possible copyvio The recent edit to this page stated that it was copied from Wikipedia's article on this episode. I was unsure as to whether or not that constitutes a copyright violation.--31dot 20:40, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :It does - incompatible licensing. I have removed the copied portions of the summary. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::I didn't realize the licenses were incompatible. I guess free use isn't always free use. --Clpo13 02:47, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Removed :*In a continuity error, Steth mentions being offered the chance to pilot a Mithrin-class ship. However, contact with Mithrin was mentioned several times, mostly by Neelix in Season 2, 10,000 light years from where the events of this episode take place. (For an example, view Season 2 episode ). It is safe to assume that the script writers simply recycled the name "Mithrin" for use in this episode. This is hardly a continuity error. Mithran class is not the same as Mithren, any more than the Komar of are the same as the Qomar of . They're just similar sounding words. - Bridge 20:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) When did Steth take on Janeway's form? Does anyone know when Steth took on Janeway's form? The most obvious time would be when Steth as Paris was with Janeway in her ready room. However if this is the case, why was Janeway-in-Paris'-body throttling Steth-in-Janeway's-body, and why did "Janeway" bother making a captain's log? Marky1981 14:50, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe Janeway-Paris was throttling her body to try to force him to return it?--31dot 14:52, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :The captain's logs are often written after the fact. We've seen this mentioned before. —Commodore Sixty-Four(TALK) 08:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Nitpick :*''The captain makes reference to Tom drinking several alcoholic drinks while "exploring the replicator" even though the replicators produce synthehol, not alcohol.'' Removed. It's nitpick. — Morder 23:18, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Removed the following uncited similarity: :* This episode appears to have been partly inspired by the Original Series episode .--31dot 20:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Paris' service record Are any parts of Paris’ service record legible (17:55–57), in terms of providing information we don’t otherwise have? I seem able to spot a few bits on the DVD by zooming in to maximum--Archer4real 16:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Well never mind renaming the heading, are any parts legible, whether they repeat what's known or not? I don't have the means to supply screencaps so can't do too much short of hunkering in front of the screen taking notes. Presumably bluray version will give a clearish idea, give that some can be seen as is as I've said--Archer4real 18:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, can it be read?--Archer4real (talk) 14:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC)